Love Drunk
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Top down in the summer sun, the day they met was like a hit and run and Roxas can still taste it on his tongue. Songfic for Boys Like Girls' 'Love Drunk' and written for NaNoWriMo 2013 30/50/15 challenge.


**This pairing needs more love! Hence this story. Yes Demyx is a bit of a shit in it and Roxas is a bit obsessed but, hey, that's usually unrequited love works right? I wouldn't say this is my best lemon (because I'm a super insane perfectionist haha), this was written on lots of stress and I was a bit drunk when I wrote the ending but I hope you enjoy just the same :)**

Well Roxas certainly hadn't expected that to happen when he had taken up his uncle's offer of a crappy summer job at an ice cream shop in Twilight Town over the summer for the second year in a row; running into the guy he had been pining over for the last year. As Demyx walked into the shop, still looking as delectable as he had last summer and (if it was possible) even taller Roxas felt his heart hammering fit to burst out of his chest. Demyx was everything Roxas ever fantasised about; he was taller than him, older than him, he was dangerous and no matter how much of a dick he was to Roxas he always kept the blond coming back for more.

When Roxas had met him the previous summer (also working in his uncle's ice cream shop in Twilight Town) Demyx had immediately caught his attention. Partially because of his bizarre Mohawk come mullet hairstyle and partially because he was the sexiest piece of ass that Roxas had ever seen! He had sauntered up to the counter and asked for a Mint Chocolate Madness. When Roxas had given him the ice cream he had asked if the blond had wanted a taste. Roxas had simply shrugged and said sure, totally unaware of what the handsome stranger had planned next.

Rather than giving him a spoonful, like a normal person would, Demyx had eaten a spoonful himself them pulled Roxas into a passionate kiss, passing the ice cream over into the blond's mouth on his tongue. Roxas had been so surprised all he had been able to do was stare at him with wide eyes as Demyx had told him he was a good kisser before pulling out a pen and writing his name and number down on Roxas's arm before paying for his ice cream and leaving. It was like a hit and run and Roxas hadn't been able to get the taste of mint chocolate chip ice cream off his tongue for days after it.

Suffice to say Roxas had called Demyx as soon as his shift was over and the other had picked him up that evening for a night of the most amazing sex Roxas had ever had in the back of Demyx's car under the stars, the sky burning up with fireworks from a beach party adding to the ambiance. There had been a bit of conversation between each time Demyx had fucked Roxas until he could barely even speak much less tell anyone what his name was or where he lived but it had mostly been a night of very intense sex.

The next day Demyx had come back to the ice cream shop with the sole purpose of staring at Roxas like he was going to devour him and doing unspeakable things to an ice lolly that had Roxas's work trousers tightening every time he looked over at him. Demyx had waited until Roxas had finished his shift and then took the blond for another three hour long fucking session before driving him home and leaving him to explain to his mother where he had been, what he had been doing and why his neck was covered in large purple bruises.

This routine roller-coaster ride went on for two weeks before and Roxas found himself falling harder and faster in love with Demyx. He was everything he wanted; he was exciting, he was dangerous, he was sexy as hell and Roxas was love drunk on everything he did. Then without any warning everything suddenly changed. One day Demyx came into the ice cream shop with his arm around the shoulders of a pretty blonde girl about Roxas's height. The girl had sat down and Demyx had come over to the counter and Roxas had tried to hold his composure. That had not worked.

He had managed to keep his voice calm and hadn't burst into tears like a big girl when he asked Demyx who the girl with him was. Demyx looked over his shoulder at her before shrugging and uttering the phrase 'why? You jealous or something?' Roxas had had to bite his tongue to keep his retort to himself. Of course he was jealous but he didn't want Demyx to know that – he wanted to appear cool and confident, not desperate and needy. When he didn't reply Demyx had given Roxas's chin a gentle knock with his fist and, smirking, told him not to worry, he'd still be there to rock his world after he finished work and 'Namine' had gone to night school.

He knew that it was a bad idea and that alarm bells were now screaming in his head that the man was trouble but Roxas couldn't bring himself not to wait for Demyx once his shift was over. True to his word he had shown up, driving Roxas out to their usual spot and fucked him till he screamed. All day Roxas had been planning this big speech about if Demyx was going to continue to see him then he was going to have to stop seeing that girl (or at the very least tell him properly who she was) but as soon as Demyx had started sucking that spot on his neck just below his earlobe he had forgotten everything his had planned to say.

So for the rest of the summer Demyx continued to treat Roxas like shit and Roxas, too love drunk on Demyx to do anything about it, continued to put up with it and keep coming back for more. When the end of the summer finally came Roxas told Demyx that he was heading back home and his sandy haired lover just shrugged, totally unfazed by it. Apparently he was completely indifferent to the fact that the boy he had been spending the vast majority of his time inside was leaving.

When he returned home Roxas had tried to get his mind off Demyx, knowing that he probably wasn't thinking of Roxas so there was no point Roxas wasting his time on him when it was a totally one sided relationship – if he could even call it that. Once again it hadn't worked; without Demyx Roxas's world was stuck in black and white and he just wished that Demyx would reply to even one of the many messages he sent him. It got to the point where his pining was so bad his friend, Olette, had decided it was time for an intervention she so sat Roxas down and proceeded to force him through what she had cleverly named 'Demyx Rehab'.

And now her he was standing in front of Roxas once again, his eyes raking up and down the blond's frame (which Roxas was proud to say had filled out somewhat since last summer) and giving him a look that said 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk and it'll be so dirty you'll have masturbatory ammunition for the next two years'. Roxas swallowed, trying his hardest to remain calm as all the feelings of lust, pain and confusion rushing back to hit him square in the face like a ton of bricks.

"Hey." Demyx said his voice a low and husky purr as he reached the counter.

"Hi." Roxas replied. He was amazed that he had managed to keep his voice so steady considering that he could feel himself shaking. He sincerely hoped that Demyx couldn't see his body practically trembling in front of him.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Demyx stated. "Thought you were long gone."

"Well my uncle asked me if I could work here over the summer again and I thought I might as well get some extra money for Uni while we were on holiday." he shrugged. He desperately hoped he sounded like he didn't really care; like he wasn't at all bothered that the man he had been fantasising about and had spent so much time pining over was standing in front of him and looking as sexy as he had a year ago.

"That's cool." Demyx stated, his tone calm but his eyes cloudy with lust as he stared at the blond before him. "So," he began after a short pause. "how have you been?"

"Fine." Roxas lied smiling. There was no way in hell he was going to admit that he had spent the last year in a state of perpetual obsessive pinning. "You?"

"Good," Demyx replied. "I've been good."

"Good." Roxas replied nodding a little awkwardly and silently praying that this exchange would be over soon. It was bad enough seeing an ex a year after you had broken up but when it had never been a real relationship to begin with just unrequited love and intense fucking and it wasn't a real break up it was still the most awkward Roxas had felt in a long time. He was silently praying that someone, anyone would come in to the shop and save him but, alas, no new customers walked through the door and the majority of the old ones were making their way out as well.

"So," Demyx said breaking the silence and thankfully the tension that seemed to go with it. "what are you doing this evening?"

"Um nothing much." Roxas replied his heart beginning to hammer against his chest. Was it too much to hope that Demyx had been pinning as much as he had? That as soon as Roxas had left he had realised how badly he had treated him and had changed, wanting to actually take the blond as his boyfriend? Was it really too much to hope? "Why?"

"Wanna come round mine?" Demyx asked. Roxas gulped. Demyx hadn't straight out asked him for sex but the implication was certainly there. Going over to Demyx's meant getting thrown against the wall as soon as he walked through the door and fucked into it. No, a small voice in his head suddenly began shouting, you worked so hard on getting yourself over him and now you're just going to throw it all away because he suddenly wants you again! Have some goddamn pride boy!

"Sure." Roxas replied without thinking about it and immediately wished he hadn't. The voice in his head was chastising him to the end of the earth and back while Demyx was looking at him with a leering grin.

"Great, what time do you get off?" he asked, the implication that as soon as Roxas got off work he would be 'getting off' under Demyx's skilled hands very apparent.

"Three thirty." he managed to choke out.

"I'll see you then." Demyx stated before leaning over the counter and giving Roxas's earlobe a soft bite. "Then we can go back to mine and get reacquainted." If Roxas's head had exploded right at that moment he wouldn't have noticed as he was already sporting a semi and being forced to watch Demyx saunter out of the shop, a tantalisingly hypnotic sway in his hips.

* * *

The first thing Roxas had done as soon as Demyx had left was run to the toilets to text Olette and will his half hard erection to go down. He couldn't serve customers in this state! His text was a jumble of exclamation points, acronyms that didn't make sense and the word 'ARGH' in block capitals at the end as he explained to his friend what had just happened to him. As he waited for her to reply he splashed some cold water on his flushed face and tried to calm himself down. There was no way he was going to make it through the rest of his shift if he kept thinking about when he finished, going back to Demyx's and having him fuck him into the mattress.

"So he basically just ear mouth raped you in public while you were at work?" Olette's text came through just as Roxas was looking at his still flushed and now dripping wet face in the mirror above the sink.

"Pretty much." he sent back.

"So what are you going to do?" Olette's reply was almost instantaneous this time. "You can't seriously be thinking about going back to his."

"I kind of already said I'd go." Roxas admitted.

"Roxas!"

"What was I supposed to say he was there in front of me all sexy and shit and he's got better looking over the past year and I was confused and caught off guard." he rambled hoping that he was explaining himself but knowing that he was just coming across as pathetic. Roxas you pathetic bastard, he thought to himself.

"You could have said no." Olette texted back. "You could have told him you were busy."

"And when he found out I wasn't?" Roxas asked. "What if he had come over to my place and saw me sitting at home by myself – he does know where we stay when we're in Twilight Town."

"From what I've heard you say about him he's not likely to stop by your place." Olette stated.

"He may do." Roxas tapped out lamely but even he didn't believe it. If Demyx was the same person as he had been a year ago the only reason he would come over to see Roxas would be if he couldn't get anyone else to have sex with.

"You're such a love sick moron." Olette told him.

"I know." he admitted.

"Is it like you see him and you just forget how he made you so broken you couldn't get up or something like that?" Olette asked. "Or are you really just that sad?"

"Something like that." Roxas texted and he knew that if he was actually talking to her face to face he would be pouting.

"You're such a love drunk lush, you know that?" she stated. Roxas exhaled through his nose. She was right; he just didn't want to admit it though.

"Shut up." he eventually replied lamely.

"You know what you need to do," she told him ignoring his half arsed chastisment. "you need to meet him and tell him that it's over because he really screwed you up and you don't want to have to go through all of that again because it was shit enough the first time without having to deal with it all over again. And if he doesn't like it he can shove it up his arse or have me to deal with; the choice is his."

"You're unhinged you know that right?" he told her.

"You will do it, won't you Rox?" she asked.

"Yeah I will." he replied. He knew that she would know that he may be lying just a little bit but he would really and honestly try to tell Demyx that he wasn't going to sleep with him. "I have to get back to work now." he told her before she could try and make him promise to do as she said.

"Text me when you've told him to fuck off." Olette replied before his phone fell silent. He slipped it back into his pocket and left the bathroom, hoping to be able to compose his thoughts enough so that he could actually take Olette's advice when he finally saw Demyx that evening.

* * *

Every single possible scenario of him telling Demyx that he didn't think it was a good idea that they pick up where they had left off was immediately out of his head as soon as he saw Demyx leaning against the hood of his car when he left his uncle's shop three hours later. The sandy haired man looked so sexy Roxas was almost drooling; Demyx was clad in a tight band shirt and low slung baggy jeans that hung low on his hips allowing Roxas to see the top of his boxers.

He swallowed, trying to lubricate his rapidly drying throat and collect his thoughts as he walked towards Demyx but it really wasn't working. Come on Roxas, he thought to himself, just say to him 'this isn't going to work'. Just open your mouth and say the words; 'no means no, I'm not doing this again'. You can do this. The affirmations were still swirling round and round in his head but once he finally reached Demyx he could feel them being drowned out by white noise.

"Hey," Demyx smirked at him. "you ready to go?" Just say it, Roxas thought to himself still trying to make himself think clearly, Just tell him that you're not going to go back with him.

"Yeah." he replied a little breathlessly looking up at Demyx. God fucking damnit! Before he could start his tirade of internally chastising himself Demyx had brushed his fringe out of his eyes before tangling his hand in soft blond hair and pulling Roxas into a heated, frenzied kiss.

When he pulled away Roxas was dizzy and a little blurry eyes from the kiss and he was already panting from just the one kiss like a horny teenager. Oh there was no way that he was going to be able to say no to him now. What the hell had he gotten himself in to?

* * *

Almost as soon as the door to Demyx's house was closed he was on Roxas like a limpet…a sexy limpet, not in any way gross and slimy Roxas thought to himself. Why on earth was that going through his head? He would go with the fact that it was the effect Demyx had on his mental capacity – it turned him into an idiot. The car journey had been a virtually wordless one; Roxas not knowing what to say after a year and Demyx not bothering with small talk.

They had talked about a few things on the ride over; Demyx had asked Roxas if he was seeing anyone (although Roxas found that a little hypocritical considering that he had turned up with that blonde girl out of the blue last summer). Roxas told him he wasn't and Demyx seemed pleased with that. Did that mean that he had changed and had decided that he wanted to be with Roxas? Like as a proper couple kind of thing? Roxas knew it was a little too much to hope but hope he did anyway. It was the only thing keeping him sane during the journey.

Once inside however all awkwardness was lost as Demyx shoved Roxas up against the wall and kissed him heatedly, his tongue forcing its way into the blond's mouth without invitation. Roxas moaned heatedly into the other's mouth as he found himself sandwiched between Demyx and the wall. He could feel every muscle in Demyx's chest rubbing against his as he began grinding his hips against Roxas's. If he was planning on getting Roxas prematurely worked up then it was most definitely working. Roxas yelled as Demyx gave his bottom lip a harsh bite and Roxas could swear that the pain was the only thing telling him this was in anyway real.

"Fuck I'd forgotten how hot you are." Demyx panted in his ear as he moved up to suck harshly on the blond's earlobe. "The sounds you make are such a fucking turn on you wouldn't believe and that arse!" As if to emphasise his point Demyx reached round and gave Roxas's backside a firm squeeze. "I could stay buried in there for hours." Roxas leaned his head back and moaned heatedly.

"Oh god Demyx!" he all but screamed as Demyx began sucking, non-too gently on the tender flesh of his neck occasionally peppering the sucks with a searing bite that Roxas knew would leave his neck covered in angry purple bruises and him with some serious explaining to do when he got home.

"That's right baby," Demyx purred in his ear, his breath hot on Roxas's skin. "scream for me like the dirty little slut you are."

"Fuck!" Roxas cried out again as he felt Demyx's erection pressing against him. He was painfully hard by this point and if the two of them didn't start losing clothes soon then he was going to blow his load in his pants like a fifteen year old who just caught his first sight of boob (depending on which way he swung). Then again he had been pining over, and masturbating to the fantasy of if he was completely honest, Demyx for a year now; of course actually getting into a situation like this with him again was going to make him horny as hell very quickly.

As Roxas continued to pant and Demyx continued to assault his neck with lips, teeth and tongue the taller also slipped his hand from its place on Roxas's backside to rest between his legs, right on his rock hard cock. He began to rub, slowly at first but not keeping to that slow pace for very much longer. Soon he was rubbing Roxas through his jeans as if both their lives depended on it. Roxas could feel his knees buckling, his restraint cracking, his sanity leaving him and his cock about ready to explode. Then all of a sudden Demyx pulled his hand away, stopping the sweet torture he had been giving the blond.

"Don't want you coming too soon." Demyx stated in response to Roxas's look of utter confusion. "Night's only just beginning."

"Demyx!" Roxas moaned, unable to form any other coherent thought other than willing the man in front of him to stick his hands down his pants and presume to jerk him off until he saw oblivion.

"Remember how I used to punish you if you came too quickly?" Demyx asked, a dangerous lilt in his voice and his eyes clouding over with lust. "If you came too quickly I'd deny you for hours, keeping you hard for so long Viagra commercials would be suggesting you seek medical attention but not letting you come at all." Roxas did remember all too vividly the things that Demyx used to do to him if he came before the sandy haired man said so. As much as it had been fun (in a sick and twisted kind of way) Roxas knew that there was no way he was going to last the evening without having an embolism if Demyx didn't take him to his room right now. Hell it didn't have to be his room, anywhere would do as long as Demyx fucked him till he could no longer see.

"Dem," he eventually managed to gasp out, all pretence at hiding his desperation long forgotten. "I need you." Demyx's lips curled up into a wicked smirk.

"I never thought you'd break that quickly." he teased. "You must have been really horny thinking of me every night over the past year." Roxas didn't reply. Demyx was right – both of them knew he was – but there was still a small (very small by this point as everything else was screaming for Demyx to touch him) defiant part of Roxas that would never, ever tell him that.

When the blond didn't respond Demyx simply took him by the hand, a gesture that was almost loving and in total comparison to their situation, and lead him up the stairs and through to his bedroom. Once again Roxas didn't have much of a chance to admire the scenery of the room before Demyx was on him again, one hand tangled in his already messy hair and the other around his waist holding him flush against his body as he walked him over to the bed. Roxas's knees hit the back of the frame at the exact same time as Demyx let go of him and he fell, ungracefully onto the mattress.

He looked up into Demyx's sea green eyes and he felt his cock twitch again, desperate to feel the other's hands on him. Demyx was staring at him like he was going to devour him. It was a look Roxas knew and it was a look he had seen time and time again and each and every time it never failed to get him hot, heavy and hard. He reached up to grab the hem of Demyx's t-shirt, pushing it up slightly so he could press heated open mouthed kisses just above the waistband of Demyx's boxers. He happily noted the deep groan that reverberated through Demyx's chest as he gave his hip a particularly hard suck and tantalisingly softly brushed the bulge in his jeans.

Not being one to wait for what he wanted Demyx grabbed Roxas by the wrists and pushed him down on to the bed, climbing on top of him and pinning him into the mattress. Roxas groaned as Demyx thrust his crotch into his, delicious friction between their clothes and cocks igniting his senses and leaving him desperate and needy. He wanted to get Demyx's shirt off, to feel their heated skin rub against each other as they continued to rock their bodies against one another but he was helpless with his hands pinned either side of his head.

He struggled against Demyx's grip but he, realising what Roxas was trying to do, just chuckled in response. Like there was any way he was going to make it that easy for him. But, then again, Roxas did look incredibly delectable lying there panting and heaving beneath him, at his mercy, maybe he could forgo the teasing just this once.

Before Roxas knew what was happening he found himself being pulled up into a sitting position and Demyx beginning to rid him of his work shirt. In his haste he fumbled with the buttons slightly and Roxas was worried that he was going to give up and just rip the thing open (he hoped he wouldn't as he only had one work shirt). Finally the offending piece of clothing was gone and Demyx was raking his eyes over Roxas torso. His gaze was so intense that Roxas had to resist the urge to cross his arms over his chest and cover himself, despite the fact that he knew he was in a lot better shape than the last time Demyx had seen him naked.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands Roxas reached for the hem of Demyx's t-shirt and began to tug it upwards. He took the hint and stepped back before he slowly, oh so very slowly, peeled off the shirt to reveal his tanned and defined six pack in all its glory. All Roxas could do was stare at the vision in front of him, he really had forgotten just how good Demyx looked without a shirt on and the pathetic attempts at remembering that his mind had conjured up over the last year certainly didn't do the man justice. The real thing was so much better than the fantasy.

"Wow." Roxas breathed and tentatively reached out, his hand shaking slightly as he went to run it down Demyx's abs. When his fingers came into contact with Demyx's skin it felt like a jolt of electricity passed throughout his entire body and Roxas knew that he must be blushing, eyes wide and a like unfocused. He heared Demyx chuckle again.

"Like what you see there Roxy?" he asked. Roxas winced slightly at the nickname but that was soon forgotten as Demyx was kissing him again, making a trail of hot open mouthed kisses, licks and sucks down from the blond's neck to the buttons on his jeans. Nimble fingers undid the buttons before Demyx dipped his head down and took the zipper in his teeth.

Concentrating on not coming too quickly suddenly became very hard for Roxas as he made the mistake of looking down to see Demyx staring intently up at him, his zipper still poking out from between his teeth. He let his head fall back onto the bed as a heady moan escaped his lips. He could feel Demyx tugging at his jeans, signalling that he wanted them off just as much as Roxas did. The blond lifted his hips compliantly and allowed the other to yank off both his jeans and his boxers so he was completely naked in front of him.

Roxas could feel Demyx's eyes drinking in his form and he found himself filled with that same self-conscious feeling once again, having to fight the urge to cover himself. Demyx didn't seem to be bothered, however, as, when Roxas looked up he was riding himself of his own jeans and underwear. Even after all this time Roxas could only marvel at how terrible in comparison his memory had been of Demyx's physique; the man was stunning! No to mention huge and it had been a while (ok it had been the last time he and Demyx had slept together) that he had anyone inside him.

He didn't have too long to worry about that before Demyx's lips were crashing on to his once again with passionate and frenzied abandon. Fingertips ghosted down his body from the crook of his neck, his hip and further down until they reached his thigh. Demyx grasped the flesh tightly, massaging it before slipping his hand round to squeeze Roxas's backside once again, swallowing the moan the blond let out as he did.

"Oh god Dem!" Roxas cried breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. "I need you inside me now, oh god please just fuck me! I need you to fuck me now!" Demyx placed a heated but short kiss to his lips before pulling away completely. Roxas let out a small whine of protest; Demyx getting off him hadn't been what he had been hoping for in this situation but then he noticed where Demyx was going – to the bottom draw of his dresser. The draw, Roxas remembered if his memory served him correctly, where he kept all his lube and condoms in and he felt a little less desperate.

When he turned round Demyx was holding a small bottle and a square packet. Roxas barely had time to see them before the other was on him once again but this time his mouth was around his cock. Roxas let out a heated cry as Demyx sucked his cock and spread his legs simultaneously. Filled with a slightly twisted desire to watch as Demyx sucked him off, Roxas propped himself up on his elbows and watched. That was until he felt a cold, slippery hand spreading his cheeks and a skilled finger beginning to circle his entrance. With a gasp he fell back onto the mattress as the finger slowly pushed inside him, the heat and suction around his cock driving him crazy enough without that added into the mix.

Before he even had time to get used to the familiar but long forgotten feeling of having something inside him Demyx shoved a second finger inside Roxas. He groaned from the tightness – that was going to feel amazing wrapped tightly around his aching dick. He began to pump his fingers in and out of the amazing heat while Roxas began to moan, writhe and pant under him. He added a third finger, stretching the blond out as much as he possibly could in his haste and as he felt the third slip in and, on the next thrust, brush against his prostate. Roxas's eyes snapped open as a fiery pleasure began to course through his body like fire.

He didn't know when his voice decided to start working again but soon he was begging Demyx to hurry up and fuck him, pleading him to give him a release and telling him he was going to come. As soon as those words had left his lips Demyx immediately took his mouth away from Roxas's cock and pulled his fingers out of his tight passage. Roxas let out a high pitched whine, wanting to feel Demyx back inside him. Looking directly into Roxas's eyes he took the condom packet and tore it open with his teeth before slipping it around his length and coating himself in more of the lube. Once he was covered he wasted no time before he roughly grabbed Roxas's legs and wrapped them around his waist, lining himself up with his entrance.

"You ready for this baby?" he asked his voice heavy with want and his lust filled eyes gazing into Roxas's. Roxas could only nod in response before Demyx slammed into him in one swift motion. The small amount of preparation and the fact that he hadn't had sex with anyone in about a year had Roxas screaming in agony as white hot pain erupted at the base of his spine. Demyx seemed to notice this and suddenly stopped; both he and Roxas liked it rough but he had never actually intended to physically hurt him. "Are you ok baby?" he asked his voice much softer than it had been before. Demyx looked terrified as Roxas clenched his eyes shut and tried to ride out the pain.

"Yeah," Roxas replied trying to hide his agony. This wasn't exactly how he had imagined his next time with Demyx to begin – with searing pain – as he dug his fingers into Demyx's shoulders trying to ride out the pain. Tears pricked his eyes and the only thing he could think about was the agony passing through him until he felt a slick, lube covered hand begin to slowly stroke his cock and he felt Demyx's lips against his cheeks then his lips.

Soon the pain began to give way and pleasure began to replace it and as it did Roxas began to relax. He began to kiss back and he moaned into Demyx's mouth as he continued to pump his cock, speeding up his movements and gently starting to rotate his hips.

"Move. Faster." Roxas groaned against his lips when he could no longer feel that white hot pain, it having been replaced only with pleasure. Demyx pulled away from Roxas's lips to take his earlobe in his teeth and give it a gentle bite.

"With pleasure." he whispered before pulling out of Roxas's tight, constricting heat only to thrust back in. Both men moaned in unison at the movement; Roxas because he hadn't had anyone inside him in a year and Demyx because, fucking hell this kid was tight! He had forgotten just how tight and he was pretty sure that he hadn't had anyone this past year – he couldn't have. Being inside Roxas was like having his dick in a vice!

"Demyx!" Roxas moaned, his voice seeming almost too loud for the small room. "Fuck! Faster! Harder Oh god please fuck me harder!" Demyx said nothing but just complied speeding up his thrusts, one hand resting on Roxas's hips, his fingers digging into the flesh so hard he was going to leave bruises. His other hand found its way back to Roxas's cock beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts and the assault on both his dick and prostate, that he had failed to miss since he had first begun moving, had Roxas's moans getting so loud his voice broke and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

All it took was a few more thrusts and Roxas felt his stomach contract and come shoot out the end of his cock, splattering on his stomach as he reached his peak, screaming Demyx's name. As his orgasm tore through him Demyx felt Roxas tighten around him to the point where it was almost painful and, with one last thrust into that wonderful heat, he reached his own peak, releasing everything he had into the condom groaning and somehow forming the blond's name as he did.

The two lay there for a moment, Demyx collapsed on top of Roxas still buried to the hilt inside the blond beneath him. The only sound in the room was their heavy panting as both of them tried to regain their breath. After what seemed like an hour Demyx finally pulled out and flopped down onto the bed beside Roxas, turning to face him. As he looked at him Roxas gave him a shy smile, blushing at him slightly. Demyx reached over and brushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and Roxas melted into the simple touch. It felt as if Demyx really wanted him to stay. Before when the two had first started seeing each other after their trysts he would immediately get up and start getting dressed but this time he seemed quite content to just lie there and look at Roxas.

But only for a minute then the moment was broken and everything changed again.

"Well that was great." Demyx said rolling over onto his back. He pulled off the condom and discarded it in to the bin next to his bed before he got up and began to gather his discarded clothes. Roxas stared at him wide eyed and his mouth hanging open slightly; it was as if the last hour hadn't happened at all! It was exactly the same as it had been a year ago. He watched as Demyx pulled on his boxers and jeans, not bothering with his t-shirt before going over to the small radio come CD player on one of his shelves and switching it on.

Music filled the room where moans and groans had been only moments before and all Roxas could do was stare for a minute as Demyx went over to a small mirror hanging on the wall to fix the hair he had messed up by pulling on it. The song on the radio changed to a new one and Roxas suddenly seemed to snap out of himself. He grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on the bedside table and began to hastily clean himself off before sliding off the bed to gather his own clothes, very quickly pulling on his boxers too.

God Olette had been right! Why hadn't he listened? He was so stupid!

Sitting there in his boxers and not knowing what to do but continue to chastise himself internally Roxas could feel himself getting angrier and angrier but not at Demyx. Sure he was really, really pissed off at Demyx (as soon as he had got what he wanted out of him the guy had referred back to being his usual non-committal dick-head self once again) but he was more angry at himself for falling for him and falling for all of his lines all over again. He knew what Demyx was like and yet he still behaved like a love drunk idiot whenever he was around him.

Almost as if he could feel Roxas's eyes on his back Demyx turned to smirk at him, his eyes turning hungry again. Roxas knew that Demyx had a quick recovery rate – he always had done – but this time he was actually under the delusion that just because he hadn't changed meant that Roxas was still going to be the same as he had last summer. He expected him to just take it and come crawling back when he wanted him by making him hot under the collar. Roxas, on the other hand, had other ideas. He was not going to let this raging arse-hole take him for a ride the same way he had a year ago. He was going to do something about it.

In the most sexy way he possibly could Roxas slid off the bed, his expression matching Demyx's; one of lust and desire for more, and began to saunter his way over to the taller man. Once he stood before him he lightly traced his fingertips down Demyx's chest, making him shiver slightly, evidently he liked this flirtatious side of Roxas. Roxas slipped his fingers inside the belt loops on Demyx's jeans and swung his round so that he was standing in front of the bed before pushing him back down onto the mattress. Demyx raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you ready to go again?" Roxas asked in a sultry voice as he straddled his thighs and ran his hands over his chest once again until he got to his crotch. He gave it a gentle rub and he could already feel Demyx beginning to get hard again. He added a little more pressure and watched as Demyx sunk his teeth into his lower lip, stifling a groan. "Because this is saying that you are; you're ready to plunge your big, hard cock into my tight arse again."

"Oh god yes." Demyx groaned and Roxas smirked. He felt ridiculous saying those things but if he was getting this reaction out of Demyx then this was just the reaction he wanted. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips over Demyx's.

"Don't move." he whispered. Demyx did as he was told as Roxas slipped off him and went to the bottom draw of the dresser. Sure enough, right at the back were a pair of handcuffs. Not the flimsy kind that you get in sex shops, no these were proper handcuffes that Demyx has swiped from the police station after spending a night there for being drunk and disorderly. Roxas dangled them tauntingly on one finger as he made his way back over to the bed, smirking. He was in control now and he was going to give Demyx a taste of karma like he had never had before.

"Kinky Roxie." Demyx smirked as Roxas climbed on top of him once more and allowed himself to be pulled up to the headboard and handcuffed to each side. Roxas leaned over him and, placing a heated kiss to his lips, ground his crotch against Demyx's thankful that if he shifted enough it would hide his total lack of erection although, judging by his glazed expression, Demyx didn't seem to notice in the slightest whether Roxas was hard or not.

When Demyx leaned his head back and groaned deep within his throat Roxas slid off him and wandered over to the radio. He switched it to CD mode, grabbed the first disk he saw and turned it to the one track on the album he knew that Demyx hated with a passion. He pressed another button before turning back to give Demyx a lustful glance and going back over to him. Thankfully he was too focused on Roxas to notice the song at first as the blond began to give his cock long sensuous rubs once again.

"I thought we could have some music this time." he purred and it was only then that Demyx seemed to notice what was playing in the background.

"What the fuck Rox? You know I hate this song." he stated no longer breathless and groaning as he recognised the opening chords to Boys Like Girls' 'Love Drunk'.

"Really?" Roxas asked feigning surprise. "I thought you did. Plus I think it's kind of apt for us really."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"Seriously?!" Roxas exclaimed, his anger beginning to seep through. "Have you not taken a look at the way you treated me last year? How you were planning to carry on treating me?"

"What are you talking about?" Demyx asked beginning to get angry himself and tugging on the handcuffs forcefully. Thankfully, as they were proper handcuffs – designed for the purpose of keeping people locked up, they didn't budge.

"All the time I wasted on you!" Roxas exclaimed jumping off of Demyx and picking up him jeans. He was absolutely fuming as he pulled them back on, finally letting him see the anger he had been bottling up. "All the bullshit you put me through! My friends had to give me an intervention just to get you out of my head – it was pathetic! You treated me like crap and I was so in love with you that I didn't even care."

"How did I treat you like crap?" Demyx asked.

"You can't seriously be in that much denial?" Roxas asked incredulously. "You were terrible to me! You'd constantly dump me when you were done with me, you flaunted another girl in front of me and you'd just be a horrible person. And do you know what the worst part is? I let you be that much of a dick to me because I was that blind and that love sick! I should have known better than to think you'd have changed because everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you!"

Demyx stared at him open mouthed as Roxas stood panting slightly from his outburst, the only other sound in the room being the music blaring out of the CD player. Roxas just shook his head as he picked up his shirt and pulled it back on. Demyx tried to struggle out of the handcuffs again but to no avail and Roxas raised an eyebrow poignantly at him as the song's chorus kicked in.

"I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over

Love you forever, forever is over

We used to kiss all night now it's just a bar fight

So don't call me crying say 'hello' to 'goodbye'

'Cause just one sip could make me sick

I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over

Love you forever but now I'm sober."

Without another word Roxas turned away from his former lover and began to leave for good. He was just about to leave when a shout from Demyx made him stop and turn round to look at him. He had to admit Demyx looking that pathetic, handcuffed to his own bed with him walking out on him did feel good. Actually screw good it felt bloody fucking amazing!

"Rox, come on," he half pleaded, trying not to sound too pathetic but failing miserably. "you can't leave me like this."

"Sure I can." Roxas smirked. "I'm sure another one of your sex buddies will find you sooner or later. You won't be here for too long."

"Roxas!" Demyx bellowed as Roxas left the room. A wicked idea came to his mind so Roxas stuck his head back round the door.

"Oh by the way," he said feigning sweetness. "enjoy the song; it's on repeat, fucker!" And with that he was out the door, ignoring Demyx's calls for him to come back.

When he left the house Roxas smirked as he threw the small silver keys to the handcuffs a few inches above his palm before catching it again and slipping it into his back pocket. Even if someone did find Demyx they weren't getting him out of those things in a hurry. He turned down the street and began making his way back towards his uncle's house, pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket as he walked. On the third ring Olette picked up.

"Roxas?" she asked a little confused. "Are you ok?"

"I did it Olette." he said a huge grin splitting over his face.

"What?" she asked still sounding like she was having trouble processing what Roxas was saying to her.

"Demyx came into the shop." he told her.

"He did?" she asked suddenly alert. "What happened?"

"He picked me up after my shift," Roxas told her. "we went back to his. We fucked and he was exactly like he had been last year so I handcuffed him to his bed, told him to go fuck himself and walked out."

"Oh my god! Well done you!" Olette laughed. "Not for sleeping with him, you're a fucking moron for that, but well done for telling him to go fuck himself and a nice touch on handcuffing him to the bed. Did it feel good?"

"So good." Roxas sighed happily. "Seeing him stuck there was brilliant and just leaving him there to wait it out felt even better."

"So what are you going to do now?" Olette asked.

"I don't know." Roxas shrugged. "Sora said something about going out with Riku and Kairi tonight so I might tag along with them. You never know, I might be able to find the next guy to get under."

"Woo get you, you little slut." she cackled. "If you do find someone you'll have to tell me everything."

"Of course I will." he grinned.

"Oh make sure he's a redhead!" Olette exclaimed. "Redheads are so sexy it's untrue!"

"Don't let Pence hear you say that, he'll make me dye his hair." Roxas laughed. "But if you wish I will see if I can find a sexy redhead on your recommendation."

"Good. Have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Olette sang and Roxas could practically see her grinning.

"Would I dream of it." he laughed before hanging up the phone. He sighed contentedly, happy that he had finally broken Demyx's hold on him, even if it had taken a whole year.

**8 down, 7 to go - song lyrics boosted my word count XD**


End file.
